


I need a hero

by Captainmintyfresh



Series: Murphamy week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murphamy Week, Murphamy Week 2016, grounder!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 2 of Murphamy week 2016 - grounder Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a hero

How the fuck Clarke had convinced him to break into Mount weather Murphy had no idea, they had needed an inside man and Clarke bloody Griffins eyes had shifted over to him. He knew why, he was the expendable one which left him trudging through the woods cursing under his breath on his way to the lions den all because he had to fucking say no to Jaha and stay in camp him, because he was a delinquent and surely Griffin would forgive him for chasing Charlotte, leading to the brat throwing herself of a cliff. Stupid little bitch.

All in all, Murphy was pretty sure that once this stupid mount weather crap was over and done with he would have more than paid for his mistakes when they first reached the ground. A voice, that sounded an awful lot like wells jaha, reminded him that he had killed people and maybe he deserved some of the crap he had got. Murphy quickly crushed the voice down.

And so he’d walked into the lions den with a plan that was about as effective and helpful as peeing into the wind. Then, surprise surprise, the plan had gone wrong. Shocking really, totally not something Murphy thought would happen.

When Murphy wakes up he’s in a cage, which, unfortunately isn’t actually the first time that’s happened to him.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Murphy croaked as his eyes slowly flickered open revealing a dim room, covered in cages each with some poor sod sat in. After being tortured by the grounders Murphy thought he’d be happy to see a bunch of them locked in cage, but now, with the truce over his head and the lives of 48 of his friends he wished that they would pull some grounder magic and get themselves, and him, out of the stupid cage.

“Skaikru?” A deep voice rasped from next to Murphy. Murphy’s eyes flickered to the side, taking in the appearance of the man in the small cage next to him. The man is dressed the same as him, which means he wasn’t dressed, apart from a pair of tight white underwear which Murphy was pretty sure was meant to double as a diaper. Beneath the dim lighting’s there skin looked discoloured, holding a yellow hue. Something he’d seen on his mother years before as she got closer to drowning in her own vomit. Murphy gave a small nod to show he was skaikru, the man’s lip pulled back in a sneer.

“Alright before you start bitching, we’re in an alliance now.”

“We are?” The man asked, lips tipping upwards in amusement.

“Yeah, Miss Raccoon eyes said so. Lexa right?”

“The commander?” the man asked. Murphy gave a nod.

“Believe it or not I’m here to get all of you and my people out of this damn mountain.”

“You’re doing a great job.”

“I don’t see you doing any better.” Murphy grumbled. Twisting his body awkwardly in the small cage, kicking at the cage door trying to break it open.

“They’ll take you if you’re too energetic.”

“They can try.” Murphy grumbled, kicking out again, the cage shook but nothing happened. “don’t suppose you have a paper clip?”

“A what?”

“Yeah. Thought so.” Murphy said with a sigh.

“I’m Bellamy.”

“Murphy.” Murphy grunted. Sticking his arm through the bars and tugging at the padlock as if he had the strength to wrench it from it’s place.

“you won’t be able to break out, not until they open your cage.”

“When do they open the cages?” Murphy asked.

“When we’re being harvested.” Bellamy said sourly, nodding to two people hanging upside down, blood being sucked out of them.

“Great.”

“You’re from space aren’t you.” Bellamy said, Murphy looked over to his, the man’s brown eyes locked on his glinting with excitement. Murphy nodded. “what’s it like?”

Murphy had been asked many questions by grounders. Mainly when knives had been stabbing into him but this one threw him the most. The way the man’s eyes were lit up, searching his like he could swim into Murphy’s mind and see everything from space like Murphy had.

“Cold.” Murphy mumbled, Bellamy didn’t seem to think this was a real answer, still watching Murphy earnestly. Murphy’s eyes fell on the door. If Bellamy was right then there was nothing Murphy could do but wait. “We didn’t get to see the sunrise like you do down here, but we had moonrise.” Murphy started, talking slowly. Testing out the words, he hadn’t talked about the ark much since he had been on the ground, hadn’t thought of the things that he no longer had. Like the moonrises, or the times when you could see Mars peaking over earth. Bellamy listened intently as Murphy tried to describe them, never making a noise, just listening, hanging off Murphy’s words like they were something to be cherished. Murphy talked until his voice was hoarse. Told Bellamy about getting arrested, about lock up, then the trip to earth, how amazing it was before his people had to go and start killing them.

Then when he was finished Bellamy talked, told him of animals he hadn’t seen yet, about the feeling of floating on water, how he grew up in a village and he and his sister became warriors, how they’d watch the stars wondering what was out there, hearing tales of people falling from the sky in metal pods. He spoke about the earth with a passion that drew Murphy in, making him hang off every word as Bellamy’s deep voice soothed him.

Then the guards came.

*

Of course Murphy had ended up being drained of his blood, hanging upside down being treated lie a human pin cushion. His head pounded with all the blood rushing to his brain. A face swimming in his vision.

“You’re from the ark aren’t you?” A girl said.

“We’ll aren’t you a little detective.” Murphy slurred.

“I can help you.”

“If you’re going to let me down hurry up and do it before I puke.” Murphy said. The girl nodded, standing up, ripping the heart monitor wire off him.

A few minutes and a dead guard later Murphy found out the girls name was Maya and that she knew Jasper and was actually willing to help. Murphy ignored the spike of fear as she moved the scalpel to his arm, fought back the flinch and clenched his fists as she dug out the tracker.

“Get him out too.” Murphy said, nodding to Bellamy’s cage.

“But-”

“You want my help getting your boyfriend out of here then you get him out too.”

“Come back for me.” Bellamy said stiffly, like the words physically hurt him. “One person’s easier to hide than two.”

“You could be dead by the time I get back.”

“If you get caught we’re all dead. You said they needed an inside man to get us out of here. I’ll die if it means you can free the rest of us.” Bellamy said.

“Martyr.” Murphy mumbled. “Can you take me to the rest of my people?” Murphy asked turning back to Maya.

*

Everything went tits up from there onwards. The delinquents got locked in their room, getting taken out one by one to be harvested for bone marrow and Murphy got more comfortable climbing around in vents than he ever should have had to be. Really it was all some sci-fi bullshit that Murphy thought should stay in the books he occasionally glanced at on the ark.

Finally Murphy was going back to the harvest chamber, the siege of mount weather beginning, his stomach churning uncomfortably as he went there. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bellamy would still be in his cage, or if he would have been one of the unlucky few to die just days before rescue. He raced into the harvest chamber, eyes flicking across the cells before they settled on a head of unruly black hair, a small sigh of relief left him as he sauntered towards Bellamy’s cage.

“How’d you feel about getting out of here?” Murphy asked, leaning against the cage a smug smile on his face.

“Finally.” Bellamy sighed happily, inching forwards waiting for Murphy to unlock the door. Murphy grinned at him before quickly unlocking the cage, ignoring the excited shouts from the other grounders as they realised what was happening.

“SHOF YU OP!” Bellamy hollerred, the grounders quickly going silent, watching in anticipation as Bellamy’s cage door swung open, the man clamouring out. He stood with a roll of his back, joints popping making Murphy cringe.

“My hero.” Bellamy said, smirking down at Murphy.

“I’m no hero.” Murphy said, walking to the next cage, quickly unlocking it. Bellamy following him slowly.

“Ah, well if you were I’d have kissed you.”

 _wait what?_ Murphy turned at break neck speed staring up at the man, mouth gaping.

“you what?”

“That’s how it works in story’s isn’t it. The hero and the damsel kiss.”

“You calling yourself a damsel?”

“Unless you’d prefer to be the damsel.” Bellamy said happily. Leaning into Murphy’s personal space.

“I’m no damsel.” Murphy growled, before he was grabbing at Bellamy’s biceps and tugging him forward planting their lips together. It was Bellamy who pulled away first, slowly like he was trying to commit the kiss to memory before he left.

“Now lets kill all the people in this mountain.” Bellamy hissed. “jus drein just daun!” Bellamy said stiffly. The grounders around nodded, chanting it beneath their breaths, waiting to be uncaged. Bellamy’s eyes caught his, burning with a fire.

“Yeah, what you said.” Murphy muttered.


End file.
